realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Erdeen
Elemental of Chaos, Erdeen Large Elemental (Chaos, Earth, Extraplanar) Hit Dice: 10d8+40 (85 hp) Initiative: +2 Speed: 50 ft. (10 squares) Armor Class: 20 (-1 size, +2 Dex, +9 natural), touch 11, flat-footed 18 Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+18 Attack: Slam +14 melee (1d12+7) Full Attack: 2 slams +14 melee (1d12+7) Space/Reach: 10 ft./10 ft. Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities Special Qualities: Damage reduction 5/-, darkvision 60 ft., dig, earth glide, elemental traits, immunity to earth, minor spell invulnerability, see invisibility, vulnerability to air Saves: Fort +11, Ref +5, Will +3 Abilities: Str 25, Dex 15, Con 19, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 12 Skills: Concentration +18, Craft (sculpting) +14, Jump +15, Listen +7, Spot +7 Feats: Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Weapon Focus (slam) Environment: Elemental Plane of Earth Organization: Solitary Challenge Rating: 6 Treasure: See text Alignment: Always chaotic neutral Advancement: 11-15 HD (Large); 16-25 HD (Huge) Level Adjustment: — The creature appears to be a nine-foot-tall, vaguely humanoid, lumpy mass of rock. Long veins of metal and ore run across the surface of its body. The elementals of chaos pursue their own interests on the Elemental Planes and beyond. Eolians are native to the Elemental Plane of Earth, spending most of their lives rearranging earth and rock into bizarre and unstable configurations. They craft temporary lairs, but as these homes are of questionable structural integrity, erdeens frequently move on to new sites. Erdeens are fascinated by the chaotic instability of earth, and are perplexed that other creatures view it as a stable element. Erdeens occasionally trap other creatures within the earth, engaging them in conversation on bizarre topics regarding the nature of the Multiverse. If the erdeen is pleased, they will free their "guests"...otherwise, they may abandon them to find their own escape. Erdeens consider galeb duhr, hydrax, and hordes their greatest foes. If slain, an erdeen's body yields 1d4x1,000 gold pieces worth of precious ores and metals. However, a DC 20 Craft (metalworking) or Profession (miner) check is needed to extract the precious ore. A typical erdeen is 9 feet tall and weighs around 800 pounds. Erdeens speak Terran. COMBAT Erdeens are surprisingly agile combatants, mixing powerful slams with potent spell-like abilities. Dig (Su): Three times per day, an erdeen can supernaturally dig through dirt. This functions as a move earth spell, with the following differences. Each round that the erdeen maintain concentration, it can move a 10-foot cube of earth, and it may maintain concentration for as many rounds as its Hit Dice. Unlike the move earth spell, the erdeen's dig ability may form tunnels. Caster level 9th. This is the equivalent of an 3rd-level spell. Earth Glide (Ex): An erdeen can glide through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other signs of its presence. A move earth spell cast on an area containing a burrowing erdeen flings the elemental back 30 feet, stunning the creature for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 15 Fortitude save. Immunity to Earth (Ex): An erdeen is immune to the detrimental effects of spells with the earth descriptor. Minor Spell Invulnerability (Ex): An elemental of chaos is immune to all spell effects of 2nd-level or lower. See Invisibility (Ex): An elemental of chaos can constantly see invisible creatures as if under the effects of a see invisibility spell. Spell-Like Abilities: At will—transmute rock to mud; 3/day—detect magic, dispel magic, stone shape. Caster level 9th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Vulnerability to Air Effects (Ex): An erdeen takes half again as much (+50%) damage as normal from effects with the air descriptor, regardless of whether a saving throw is allowed, or if the save is a success or failure. Originally appeared in Mystara Monstrous Compendium Appendix (1994). Category:Elemental creatures